


Who Guards the Gates of Hell?

by Dragonflame223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame223/pseuds/Dragonflame223
Summary: Another day closer to the apocalypse another monster on their asses oh and the angel that's not an angel? A team free will fic hurt/comfort for our boys no Pairings early season 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So this yeah, this is a story I've been working on for years, it's been rewritten like five times and I've finally gotten it to where I like it. A lot of time and effort has gone into this story so I do hope someone enjoys it. I'll post more depending on level of interest, anywho enjoy. Also thanks to my beta you know who you are.

Chapter 1

The rumble of the impala ceased as Dean parked her in front of the seedy hotel. He ignored the building that looked on the verge of being condemned instead focusing on the fact that he really needed a beer and sleep, mostly sleep. He glanced over at his brother passed out in the seat next to him. It had been two months since he and Sam had ganked that pagan bitch, the whole Jesse incident, and it felt like they were finally making headway on, things. Granted there were days where he still felt that betrayal, of his brother choosing a demon over him, of starting the damned apocalypse, but those days were growing fewer and fewer.

Right now things seemed abnormally quiet. There had been no word from Cas, no angels or demons rearing their ugly heads, no leads on the colt, it set him on edge and for the past few days he'd gotten this sort of antsy feeling in his bones. He just knew something was about to rear its ugly head, and it was undoubtedly going to be apocalypse related.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." He said and his brother woke with a sharp intake of breath blinking owlishly.

Sam pulled a face at sight of the hotel. "This place in business?" He grumbled voice still heavy with residual sleep.

"It's the only place for miles, at this point I'd settle for scratchy bed sheets and crappy wall paper if it means I get to sleep." Dean said getting out of the car. Sam followed stretching after closing the door.

"I'll get us a room." Dean turned heading towards the office with a neon sign stating vacancies; only the VA and CY were lit.

A heavy set man sat behind the counter focused on an old tv mounted on the wall. He didn't even look over when Dean entered, the bell above the door ringing loudly.

"Hey, uh, can I get a room for the night, two beds." The man finally looked over a sour expression on his face as if he were looking at a particularly ugly bug on the wall. He pulled a key off a hook tossing it on the counter grumbling for money. Dean's phone started ringing as he pulled out his wallet, he set cash down on the table taking the key.

"I'll be sure to give you guy's a great review on yelp." He said and the man gave him a nasty look before focusing back in on the tv. Rolling his eyes, he dug out his phone as he left, spotting Bobby's name on the screen before answering.

"Hey Bobby." He said, silently glad to hear from the elder hunter.

"Dean, how you boy's doin' ?"

"Better actually." And this time he wasn't lying, which must have shown in his voice because Bobby didn't question it. Dean had spoken to him frequently over the past few weeks adding a friendly ear to his concerns and complaints. He hadn't been the only one to catch the brunt of Sam's betrayal.

"Good to hear kid, listen, I've got word on some strange goings on."

"Like apocalypse strange or?" Dean questioned meeting Sam's gaze as he approached the impala, his brother gave him a questioning look and he mouthed 'Bobby' back, before tossing him the keys to the room. Sam caught them easily and Dean didn't miss the look of apprehension on his face. It was one thing when Dean called Bobby but when Bobby called them the hunter typically had news, good or bad it didn't matter.

"Well, there's a hell of a lot of possible demon activity so yeah, maybe."

Dean bit back a grimace, sometimes he wished his gut would be wrong.

"There's been a few murders in town called Irragin, small dot on the map in Oregon."

He helped Sam take bags into the room. It smelled moldy and he tried not to focus too much on a suspicious looking brown stain on the floor.

"How many we talking?"

"At least three in the past four days, guy in his twenties missing a heart, girl missing her eyes and a priest that was drained dry, reports say there was a strong scent of sulfur left behind."

Dean cursed softly, drawing Sam's attention. His brother moved closer to him.

"Those are some pretty specific things."

"Yeah sounds almost ritualistic to me."

He ran a hand tiredly down his face. "Any idea on what kind of ritual?"

"Hell they could be summoning unicorns for all I know, this whole apocalypse thing has everything in a twist."

Dean snorted."Yeah, you got that right. We're about five hours outside Oregon, we'll head on over to check it out after we catch a few hours of shut eye."

"Maybe your angel friend has a clue."

"I'll give him a call."

"You boys be careful, in the meantime I'll do some more research of my own, give you a call if I find out anything else."

"Yeah, thanks Bobby." He said before hanging up.

"So?" Sam pressed. He was so damn eager, still needed to prove to Dean that he could be trusted. Dean had stopped being annoyed, there wasn't much he could say or do to keep Sam from blaming himself.

"Well we haven't exactly had any word on the other horseman, could have something to do with them." Sam said after he gave him a brief rundown. He took a seat on the bed across from him.

Dean shrugged. "Bobby's gonna do some more research, in the meantime, sleep."

Sam nodded looking out the window.

"Hey, I mean it, sleep." Dean pressed. "No research, Bobby's got it handled."

Sam sighed looking down at his hands. "What if it is apocalypse related? We could be wasting time."

"Neither of us are going to be much use stopping it if we're dead on our feet, look, I'll call Cas, maybe he'll do some poking around of his own too."

Sam finally looked up at him. "Alright, okay, just a few hours."

Dean nearly rolled his eyes pulling his phone from his pocket. He knew Sam was still eating himself up about this whole thing, but honestly, at this point there was no going back.

He frowned a little at Castiel's voicemail and left a quick message, he wondered if the angel even knew how to check them.

"There, now I'm going to sleep." Dean gave him a pointed look and Sam seemed to grimace standing. He walked over to his duffel on the table and pulled out his sleep clothes, toothbrush and such, before heading to the bathroom.

The elder Winchester sighed. Sammy hadn't been sleeping like he should after this whole clusterfuck, and he had a hard enough time before. Laying back Dean stared at the yellow ceiling, doing his best to ignore the approaching apocalypse that hung like a guillotine over their heads. Like every day, it wasn't getting any easier.

*SPN*

Dean rolled out of bed, immediately noticing that Sam was already up, the sound of the shower humming throughout the room. Frowning, he stood wondering just how much sleep his little brother had gotten. Grabbing his phone his brow furrowed when there was no sign that he had missed a call, not that he wouldn't have woken if it had rang, but still.

The shower stopped and he walked to his duffel to get clean clothes. He considered trying to call Cas again a tinge of concern welling in his chest. He put it off, reminding himself that this wasn't the first time the angel hadn't responded right away, his search for God keeping him well occupied.

Sam appeared then hair still a little damp dressed in clean cloths.

"Hey, any word from Bobby?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing from Cas either."

Sam's brow furrowed as he nodded looking a bit lost.

"Let me grab a shower and then we can head on out." Dean said hoping that their being on the road and 'doing' something even if it was traveling would get Sam out of his funk.

"Yeah ok, I'll go grab breakfast."

Dean smirked liking both that his brother was choosing to do something and considering food.

"Awesome, none that of weird healthy crap though." He said entering the bathroom.

Sam huffed. "It's not weird."

"Says you little brother!" He called back through the door.

A pause as he listened to Sam getting ready to leave.

"Jerk!"

He smiled. "Bitch!" Then he heard the door close. Yeah, things were, getting better.

*SPN*

Dean gripped his gun easily in his hands glancing around the dark forest. The old warehouse they currently stood outside of appeared quiet and abandoned with cracked windows and a no trespassing sign on the fence surrounding it. It hung at an angle and was rusting, banging lightly in the cold fall air against the fence. It was the only sound save for the brothers light breathing.

"Dean." He looked over as Sam whispered his name lowly. He gestured at a door with his head and Dean nodded.

Sam tried the knob and to both their surprise it opened easily. They winced when it gave a squeaky groan, freezing and listening intently for a moment.

Finally, exchanging glances, they both entered slowly. The room was dimly lit with hanging lights a few appearing to have blown out. What looked like some sort of alter sat in a far corner of the room, candles flickering, three jars sitting in a triangle, strange writing on the floor.

"What the hell?" Dean breathed.

Bodies were scattered everywhere blood pooling on the floor. But that's not what gave them pause.

There was a slender dark haired woman laying in the middle of it all, face down arms thrown out in front of her, bloody fingers inches away from a blade...and two large brown wings that protruded from her back, stretched halfway out on either side.

"Is that an angel?" Sam said staring.

Dean shrugged. He'd never actually 'seen' an angels wings before, save for the shadow of Cas' the first time they'd met.

They glanced at each other again before slowly making their way towards her. Dean reached her first pausing before kneeling down, Sam stepping up beside him. He scanned her prone form then the wing closest to him. The feathers looked like any other though mard with blood.

"Have you ever seen-"

"No." Dean replied before Sam could finish.

"Is she, alive?" Dean glanced up at him, giving him an 'how should I know' look then looked back down at her. He reached out towards her neck, would an angel even have a pulse?

Just before he could touch her, one of her wings twitched and he jumped nearly falling backwards. He barely managed to catch himself, quickly scrambling to his feet. Both he and Sam aimed their guns down at her. There was a tense pause but when she remained still; Sam spoke.

"Guess that answers that question, I , think she's breathing."

Dean did note a very slight rise and fall of her back indicating shallow short breaths.

"Maybe we should try calling Cas again, he could-" Sam's next words were cut off by wet coughing and they both whipped around to locate the source. Laughter followed as they zeroed in on a woman sitting slumped up against a wall. Her face was half mard by blood a stream dribbling down her chin. More blood stained her probably once pristine dress suit, the source looked like a stab wound to her right shoulder.

"Somethin' funny?" Dean demanded gun raised brow furrowed.

Sam reached around and pulled out Ruby's knife.

"Sam Winchester." The demon sneered grey eyes shifting to coal black. "I know someone who would very much like to get his hands on you."

"The hell happened here?" Dean pressed.

"You boys are so sure you can stop it all," She smirked. "It's cute."

Dean glared at the demon cocking his gun. "You gonna tell us what happened here or am I gonna enjoy putting a bullet in your head early?"

It coughed again spitting blood out onto the floor. "She was too late to stop us," She said gaze shifting behind them briefly."And so were you, which seems to be a current trend for you Winchesters."

Dean clenched his jaw lifting the gun a little higher gripping it tighter. "Last time I'm gonna ask, what were you assholes doing here?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but you'll find out soon enough I'm sure, when the Abomination finds you." She said casting them a bloody grin.

Frustration flaring Dean spared a glance at Sam, who immediately took a step forward. But before either of them could reach the demon it stiffened and suddenly fled from it's vessel.

As it left Dean followed it's last line of sight, because the sudden fear he saw in its dark eyes were not trained on them, and he turned.

Castiel stood there, but his focus was on the woman lying on the floor.

"Cas." Dean said lowering his gun, watching the angel.

He looked, surprised, shocked even staring down at the woman intently as if she might suddenly disappear.

"Uh, Cas, do you know her?" Sam asked, exchanging a look with Dean.

"No." Was Castiel's low reply but couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

"Ok so why the staring contest with the back of her head then?" Dean questioned.

"Because, she shouldn't exist." Cas said after a pause, finally looking at them.

"Isn't she, an angel?" Sam asked glancing down at her.

"Not quite." Cas looked around. "What happened here?"

"Actually we were hoping you could tell us." Dean said as the angel approached the ritual looking area. He seemed to be suddenly acting as if the woman wasn't there, focusing on the symbols and jars.

He picked one up examining its contents.

"They summoned something." He intoned.

"The Abomination?" Sam supplied and Cas looked up at them sharply. The spark of alarm in his eyes made them stiffen.

"We need to go." He said striding back towards them.

"Whoa hold on wait a sec-" Before Dean could finish, he felt a familiar disorienting tug and rush of air, and they were back in their hotel room.

"What the hell?" Dean said looking over atan equally confused Sam.

Cas appeared then the strange woman in his arms. Her wings were gone and he carefully laid her on a bed.

"Why'd you bring her?" Dean demanded eying her distrustfully.

"She won't hurt you." Cas insisted.

"Yeah, what makes you think that?"

"She's a guardian." He replied as if that was supposed to placate them.

Dean rolled his eyes but Sam spoke quickly, knowing if his brother did now it wouldn't help them get the info they needed.

"What's a guardian?"

Castiel seemed to hesitate eyeing her prone form.

"They are angelic beings, lower class like cherubs but stronger," He looked towards the ground, as if this part was hard to say. "I believe that they are the reason angels are seen by man as more, benevolent then they are."

"And that's supposed to make us feel safe?" Dean challenged. Sam couldn't blame him. They hadn't had much luck with these angels, who claimed to be doing the right thing, what made Guardians any different?

Castiel sighed a slight put upon expression on his face, the look was becoming more frequent the longer he spent with them.

"Guardians, they've always been different, I find it very hard to believe she'd cause you any harm."

Dean still looked unconvinced, but he put his gun away, Sam reluctantly doing the same. It wasn't that they didn't trust Cas, it's just that their track record with these kinds of things wasn't great.

"You said she shouldn't exist?" Sam inquired cataloging the information and making a note to call Bobby to check the lore.

"Their kind was killed by demons, all of them were thought dead but, it appears that may not be the case." A confused furrow appeared between the seraphs brow.

"So you're saying there could be more of them?" Dean asked not seeming to like the idea.

"I, doubt that." He said causing the hunters to frown.

"Why?" They spoke in unison.

"Because, if anyone would want to stop the apocalypse it would've been them." A melancholy air seemed to hang about him as he spoke. "If they were all still around, they would've-more then likely-disagreed harshly with the decision."

"And you didn't think to mention them?" Dean said with a pointed nod at her, and Castiel glared.

"They were thought to be dead."

"Well, clearly not."

"Look, maybe we should worry more about the Abomination?" Sam said hoping a change in topic would clear the air a little, not that a new villain brought good vibes or anything.

Dean grabbed a beer from the mini fridge, sticking close to the prone figure.

"Cerberus." Castiel corrected and the two blinked at him.

"Cerberus?" Sam looked startled. "As in guards the gates of hell?"

"Yes." The angel confirmed, seeming relieved by the change of subject.

"Three heads? Giant dog looking thing?" Dean asked with a slight gesture.

"I, suppose it does look somewhat dog like." Castiel looked unsure of the comparison.

"Like in Hercules." Dean nodded and Sam gave him a look. "What?"

"Dude, you've seen that movie?"

"Yeah, so." The elder Winchester looked suddenly uncomfortable and Sam chuffed logging that away to tease him about later. The thought of Dean watching a Disney movie was to much to pass up.

"Why'd they summon him?" Dean asked, obviously wanting to direct the conversation away from him.

Castiel shook his head. "It is believed that Cerberus can-"

Suddenly the woman stirred drawing attention back to her. Tensions rose and Dean quickly set down his beer in favor of drawing his gun. Castiel gave him a somewhat exasperated look but didn't comment.

Sam drew his own and they waited.

*SPN*

The first thing Evelyn noticed was that she was laying on something soft, on her back, a far cry from the cold hard ground of thewarehouse. Her body ached, grace diminished as it struggled to heal her. The injures she'd sustained were mostly healed now, though some pain remained. One of the many perks of falling.

Before opening her eyes she tried to cast out her senses, gauging her surroundings for danger. She frowned as a particularly bright presence caught her immediate attention, it took her only seconds to recognize what it was and her eyes flew open.

She was on a bed, not chained down, a moldy scent hung in the air, the ceiling discolored, blankets scratchy beneath her. Sitting up quickly she immediately found the source of her alarm. The angel stood meters from the bed and her eyes widened. Scrambling away she felt her back hit the wall, a pillow falling to the floor.

They'd found her. Her grace was still to weak, she couldn't fly away. The angel-or at least its vessel-canted his head brow furrowing as if in confusion.

Fighting would be her only option, she knew she stood little chance, but they wouldn't take her without one. Tensing further, her blade appeared to her out of the ether.

"Hey." A male voice said harshly and she looked over to see two men, pointing guns at her. Her brow furrowed, she hadn't sensed them.

Ok, this took a weird turn, two humans, and an angel? Were they working together? It seemed unlikely though she wouldn't put it past the angels to try anything to find her.

She clenched her jaw before speaking. "Who the hell are you? Where am I?"

*SPN*

The moment the sword slipped into her hand Dean threw everything Cas had saidabout her not being dangerous out the window. Though her reaction upon seeing the angel was noteworthy. She had her back pressed up against the wall, dark eyes wide and filled with alarm as they trained on the seraph. Too much like a cornered animal, too unpredictable.

"Hey." He growled sharply drawing her gaze. Confusion mixed with fear now as she eyed them and after a moment, finally spoke.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" Her tone was sharp, demanding, contradicting the fear in her eyes.

Sam, always the mediator, lowered his gun a little ignoring his brothers look. He lifted a hand in placation. "Take it easy."

"You were found lying unconscious in a warehouse surrounded by dead bodies." Castiel spoke up and her eyes zoomed towards him again.

"Demons," She said lowly. "They were demons."

"We know." Sam said, tone even and calm, though his gun was still trained on her.

"What we want to know is why you were there." Dean demanded and further confusion seeped into her features.

"You're a guardian." Castiel said as if that explained it.

She glared at him, and if looks could kill Dean was sure the angel would be dead.

"There are no more guardians." Her tone was almost menacing eyes boring into Cas, and if looks could kill, Dean was sure the angel would be dead.

Something else burned in her gaze though, and Dean suddenly realized what it was having felt it enough times himself. Hatred, smoldering and fierce and it was directed at Cas.

The angel seemed confused by her hostility. "But-"

"Ok, why don't we just start over." Sam interrupted suddenly, wanting to keep tensions from rising any further. Having two celestial beings square off in the motel room wasn't something he particularly wanted.

He put a hand on his chest. "I'm Sam," He gestured at Dean. "this is my brother Dean, we just wanted to ask you a few questions about what happened at that warehouse."

She seemed to frown at that, studying them, then her eyes widened.

"Wait, Sam and Dean Winchester?" A look from one to the other.

"Uh, yeah." Sam glanced at his brother, feeling a slight apprehension. Maybe he shouldn't have readily given out that information.

"The one and onlys." Dean said with a sort of nod, seemingly undeterred.

"Shit." She breathed looking stunned, and alarmed.

"What is your name?" Castiel asked and she looked at him sharply. This time, she seemed to study the angel, though there was still some hostility.

"You're Castiel?" Was her soft non-reply.

"Yes." He readily answered.

Another pause and Dean looked ready to say something when she finally spoke, reluctance maring her tone.

"Evelyn."

"You were named after an eighty year old woman?" Dean chuffed and she glared at him."

"No." She all but spat and his eyebrows lifted at the ferocity of that one word. "And as for what happened in that warehouse, I wasn't able to stop it, the ritual." This admission seemed to irritate her, a bit of shame in her tone.

"Yeah, a demon told us, something about summoning the Abomination?" Dean said eyeing her for reactions.

"Cerberus." Sam provided, but instead of answering she seemed to go pale.

"Did you kill it?"

"What?" Dean asked, wondering what part of what he'd said had her looking scared.

"The demon." She snapped.

"Uh, no, no it got away." Sam said exchanging a look with him.

This only seemed to distress her further.

"Why worry about one demon?" Castiel asked brow furrowed gaze on her. After a long moment of her seemingly trying to compose herself she spoke.

"I know who you are Castiel," Her gaze shifted from staring at her boots back to him. "I know you don't, haven't, affiliated with the host because they'd probably kill you on site, but that demon? It'll talk, and it will tell everyone about me. Eventually the other angels will catch word." Her fists clenched in the bedding as she spoke.

"Why are you concerned about angels knowing you're alive?" Castiel inquired further.

She shook her head harshly, looking away.

Castiel seemed to study her more intensely if it were possible. "You're hiding, from the angels." He said, not looking any less confused. "Why?"

"Like you don't know." Her voice was low, filled with emotion.

Dean glanced at Sam though his brother looked as lost as he felt.

"I know that demons slaughtered your kind that they-" Cas started but she cut him off harshly.

"What?" Her brow furrowed. "Demons?" She scoffed, shaking her head looking away for a moment before turning back."Don't you dare try to feed me that, I was there! I saw it!" At this point tears shimmered in her eyes sadness, hatred and anger seeming to battle for dominance. She sat up gripping her blade and Dean and Sam stiffened.

"Hey!" Dean snapped waiting till she looked over at them, giving the guns a sour look. "Why don't we all just take a breath and focus on why you were brought here, huh?"

Silence fell the two just seeming to stare at each other.

"Cerberus," Dean demanded. "Why did they summon him?"

"Dean." Cas' tone had both Winchesters looking over at him. The angel was staring towards the curtains, gaze sharply focused.

"It's him." His angel blade slipped into his hand and curses flew around the room as the door suddenly burst open. Evelyn scrambled off the bed, her own blade still in hand.

A balled man with a goatee stepped in dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans. His eyes glowed a dark red and a loud growl reverberated through the room.

Swirls of black smoke suddenly appeared beside her and Dean and two men almost identical to the first appeared, both with glowing eyes. The only differences were a scar across the left eye of one and the mangled right ear of the other. The trio effectively had them all penned in.

"Well," The one in the doorway growled in a deep baritone. "that was easy."

"Cerberus." Castiel muttered earning a sharp look from the Winchesters. The intruder grinned showing sharp canine teeth.

"Dean Winchester," His face morphed into a snarl. "The one who managed to escape hell." Smoke steamed out of its mouth, the stench of sulfur filling the room.

His gaze shifted to Cas and narrowed. "And the angel who helped," He looked the seraph up and down. "I'm surprised you survived, your grace still bares the scars." A wolfish grin. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your wings off," A predatory gleam entered his eyes as he squared in on Dean again. "and dragging you back to hell."

"That's not happening." Dean growled, this whole turn of events bringing more questions than answers.

Cerberus chuffed giving the guns barely a glance. " 'Fraid those won't work on me boys." His voice was taunting, self satisfied smirk in place.

"Can't win this fight gentleman, might as well give in." The monsters eyes gleamed with evil intent and took a step forward.

"Funny," Evelyn said making him pause, look at her. "That you're the demons lap dog now right?"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. 'The hell is going on?!' 'Dunno' Sam shrugged slightly.

Cerberus' eyes narrowed again studying her. The counterpart closest to her leaned in a little, breathing deep.

"What are you?" He said after a moment as if contemplating her scent.

"Doesn't matter," She replied. "What matters is the fact that you, can't kill them." A nod at Dean and Sam. "They won't let you."

Cerberus snarled, a red circle glowing around his neck for a moment. "Damn demons."

Dean smirked not sure where this was going but wanting to hold things off for as long as possible. "So they have you on a leash huh? Well that must really chafe."

Cerberus snarled. "How I let a little whelp like you escape hell-"

"Oh, so you let me?" Dean chuffed tauntingly. If there was one thing he loved doing, it was giving the bad guys shit.

"Dean." Sam sighed lowly in slight annoyance and he gave him a reassuring glance, even though he felt little.

This whole thing was turning into a shit storm, and they needed to get out, now.

Cerberus looked ready to snap, eyes burning red. "That doesn't mean I can't kill the angel, and maim you!"

With that he lunged forward. Everything seemed to slow, Sam and Dean fired, but Evelyn and Castiel made eye contact.

In that instant she placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and he Dean's.

An enraged bellow followed them into the ether.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gahh, what the hell." Dean said head reeling. He was hit with the smell of sea water and fish. "Sam?!"

"Dean?!"

Luckily they were standing close together, both reaching out to steady each other.

Head finally clearing he saw Cas standing next to Sam, Evelyn looking pale and leaning against a boulder. Seagulls cried and the sound of the ocean permeated the background.

"Where are we?" He demanded.

"Maine." Castiel said.

"What the hell was that back there?" Sam asked looking around. They were on a beach, the only ones there in fact.

"Cerberus." Castiel replied walking over to Evelyn.

"Yeah we got that, what the hell does he want?" Dean demanded frustrated that they still didn't have the answers they'd been wanting this whole damn time.

"Are you all right?" The angel asked her and she straightened backing away from him.

"Don't." She all but snapped, and Cas seemed to awkwardly step away.

"Cas?" Dean demanded and the angel looked over at them.

"It is believed that Cerberus can track anything through heaven, hell, or earth," He stepped away from her, though kept her in his sights. "And wards won't stop him."

"So, that's why they summoned him? To track us? Me?" Sam questioned alarm building in his eyes.

Castiel looked all at once uncomfortable. "It can only track souls who've escaped hell."

Dean stared at him, heart rate spiking. That explained the comment about dragging him back to hell.

"This whole thing is about me?"

"It makes sense actually," Evelyn spoke then still looking a tad pale but her features were hard."The Winchesters are known for always being together, where there's one, there's the other, right?"

He cursed, looking around the deserted beach apprehensively. "How long till he finds us again?"

"Not long, it's what Cerberus was created for, though it was believed that only the devil could control him." Castiel looked thoughtful, and worried, which did not help Dean's nerves because if the angel was worried...

"The collar around it's neck." Sam said recalling the red ring that had appeared on Cerberus' neck.

"It would appear that the demons have found a way to control him." The angel said with a nod.

"And what about you? Still haven't told us why you were there?" Dean asked the guardian.

Her features grew pinched. "They were demons, I couldn't let them finish that ritual, no matter what it was."

The answer was almost to simple.

"So, you're gonna help us?" Sam asked and that was another burning question, why 'had' she helped them escape?

She seemed to consider them for a moment, then pursed her lips. Her shoulders straightened.

"Wait!" Castiel took a step towards her but she disappeared.

Dean shook his head. "Figures." To be honest he expected nothing less.

"But, why'd she help us in the first place?" Sam said and of course he'd want those answers, as far as Dean was concerned she was just another winged dick, they were on their own.

"There's gotta be some way of getting this guy off my scent." Dean said. There had to be, just until they figured out how to gank him.

"Holy water and salt may mask it." Castiel said, drawing his gaze away from where she'd vanished. "But not for long."

"So, we need to keep moving." Dean said with a nod. "Lets-"

Suddenly Evelyn appeared in front of them a bucket in hand. They all stared at her.

"What?" She growled looking a tad paler than before.

"Uh, we thought you weren't going to help us." Sam said exchanging a look with Dean.

Her jaw jumped as it clenched and she put the bucket down, it's contents sloshing. "Well, since you let that demon escape there really isn't any point in hiding anymore, so, what the hell."

There was more to it then that, had to be angels-guardians?-or whatever didn't just 'help' them, Cas of course being the acceptation, guy had worked hard to earn their trust though.

Dean, did not trust her.

"Winchester!"

They all stiffened looking down the beach.

Cerberus appeared stalking towards them, splitting into three. "There's no where you can hide!"

"Crap." Dean cursed then sputtered when Evelyn drenched him with, water? And salt?

In the next instant they were once again 'flying' his ride a little more bumpy then the last.

He landed with an umph, assaulted by the smells of a forest. Rolling over he groaned, irritated by his suddenly wet clothes and the hard landing.

"Sorry about the landing," Evelyn's words wafted over."Still recovering."

"Sam?" Hell, his bother better be there. Said Sasquatch appeared over him holding out a hand, and he allowed himself to be hauled to his feet. They were surrounded by green. He looked down at his wet clothing and glared over at the guardian.

"Salt and holy water." She said using a tree to get to her feet. "Might mask your scent."

"That is what I suggested." Castiel chimed in, Evelyn didn't even look over.

"We need to get somewhere where we can figure out how to kill this guy." Dean said giving their surroundings a look.

"Bobbys?" Sam provided.

Dean shook his head. "I don't know man, not really liking the idea of bringing this thing to his door."

"I don't think we have much choice." Sam shrugged. "I mean, what do we do? We can't research and run."

"You have no idea how well the salt and holy water will work?" Dean asked looking at Cas. The angel shook his head.

"There is no guarantee that it will work at all."

"Well we're just full of options then aren't we." There was actually one option. He could have Cas take him far away from his brother, he was after all, the reason Cerberus could even find them.

"Dean, no." Sam said tightly eyeing his brother.

"Sam, if I'm gone they can't find you."

"Not gonna happen, we stick together, we'll figure this out!" Sam's features were pinched with worry, determination and desperation burning in his eyes.

"We should keep moving regardless." Castiel said stepping towards them.

"Just hang on a moment!" Dean snapped gesturing for him to hold on. "Lets just see how long it takes for Cerberus to find us-me," He grimaced, annoyed."then we'll deside if going to Bobby's is an option, if not," He looked sharply at Sam. "You go, figure out how to kill him, me and Cas will keep on the move."

Sam's jaw clenched but he looked at his watch anyway. An awkward silence fell.

Dean glanced at Evelyn. Might as well get some more details, if she was going to hang around...

"So, guardians and angels huh?"

She glared at him.

"Look, if you're gonna hang around with us we want answers, how do we know we can trust you?"

Her eyes drifted to Cas and away hands clenching.

"You said, angels killed the guardians." Castiel said, which didn't make sense to him. Every angel knew the story, about how a faction of demons had risin up in light of the apocalyps going into motion. Guardians were apt warriors, there love of humanity well known amongst heavens occupents, which was why the demons had...he blinked. The vile creatures had taken them out rather easily which, now that Castiel really considered it, didn't make sense. Before meeting Sam and Dean he hadn't questioned heaven, his orders, what he was told, but now it was as if his eyes had been fully opened. The death of the guardians, had been staged? Castiel could only place the odd feeling in his stomach as shame, and dread.

"Yes, they did." She said softly voice low. "We," She shook her head walking a few feet away. "We were considered a threat to heavens plans for the apocalypse, many of us greatly opposed the orders."

"You're saying, guardians didn't want any of this to happen?" Sam questioned stunned.

She finally looked over at them a well of pain in her dark eyes. "Yes, we wanted to protect humanity, we-I mean we were guardians, you know guardian angels."

"But you're not angels." Dean said narrowing his gaze.

"Lower class, not on the same level." She replied with a slight shrug.

"They still considered you a threat though." Sam appeared to be drinking in the information, maybe even buying into it but Dean was still a little skeptical.

"There weren't many of us created, but yes, they," She glanced at Cas as if realising she was saying all of this in front of an angel but continued. "They didn't want us influencing the ones that already held reservations about everything."

"They wiped you out." Dean's voice was hard. So, she knew, about the apocalypse, about everything?

"Yes, like we were nothing, like we meant nothing." And there was the hatred again, the burning gaze directed at Cas.

"I didn't know." The angel muttered sadness in his voice, in his eyes, more expression than either of the Winchesters were used to seeing.

"How did you survive?" Sam questioned, getting that look he always got when talking to a victim. But Dean? Dean felt some sympathy, but couldn't help feeling irritation. She'd known about everything? For how long? And had sat back and did nothing?

Her gaze drifted towards the forest floor.

"I-"

"You ran and hid." Dean said. He could see it, the fear the shame.

Her tone hardened. "We fought back, I was with others, the remaining few. They tracked us like animals, and-" Her voice hitched. "I was the only one that survived."

"So you knew about the apocalypse?" Dean was aware that his voice held controlled anger, and he ignored the look Sam cast him for it. If she'd done something, said something, maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

Evelyn looked suddenly uncertain, her demeanor changing from scared to ashamed. "I-yes, we all did."

"And you sat back and did nothing?"Deans tone was cold, gaze focused intently on her.

"I didn't," She looked around at them all, visible swallowing. "I- that's not fair." Though she stammered, her tone had hardened.

"Dean." Sam cautioned feeling tensions rising, glancing at Evelyn. Her lips were set in a grim line eyes suddenly flashing.

"No, you know what, you're a damn coward."

Evelyn's eyes seemed to glow gold as she moved slamming, and pinning Dean up against a tree. Her hands gripped his shirt and jacket as she lifted him partially off the ground. A transparent image of her wings appeared behind her, half open.

"You have no idea what I went through, my entire family was slaughtered in front of me by them!" She glanced sharply at Castiel who had moved with Sam at the sudden attack. The angel looked suitable chastised, but his features were set in determination. Sam had raised his gun.

"Let him go!" The younger Winchester demanded.

"You could've done something," Dean looked unfazed, anger gleaming in his own eyes. "Instead what? Watch the world burn? Let the angels get away with all their crap? Get away with killing your family?"

"Don't pretend to know 'anything' about me." She hissed, eyes still burning gold.

"Being scared ain't a good enough excuse sweetheart." He said lowly, after seeming to study her for a moment.

Her jaw clenched and just when Sam thought he was going to have to fire, she seemed to sag, letting him go. Her eyes dimmed wings flickering out of existence.

Dean slipped to the ground and she took a step back. Tears gleamed in her eyes, all the fight appearing to have left her. She looked suddenly weary, a desolation of sadness in her gaze.

"Evelyn." Cas said softly and she glanced at him sharply before disappearing in a light fluttering.

There was a short pause.

"That was unnecessary." The angel told Dean evenly, and the elder Winchester shrugged looking unapologetic as he got to his feet.

"Whatever." Slipped out.

Sam sighed having lowered his gun.

"We could've used her help." Cas said his tone chastising.

"Forgive me if I'm pissed at someone who could've done something about this mess, I don't know maybe warn us, and didn't." Dean argued back, rolling his shoulders, sore from the impact with the tree.

"She was scared." Castiel defended, feeling the weight and shame of what his kind had done to hers on his shoulders.

"Like I said, not a good enough excuse."

"Dean-" Sam started.

"Come on Sam!" He interrupted harshly. "She knew!"

"And?"

Dean stared at him. How could Sam not be pissed? Here's another celestial being who claimed to care about humanity and turns out nope didn't really give a shit.

"I get it Dean, I do. This whole thing is a mess but," Sam turned an earnest gaze on him. "What's done is done, you and I both know there's no going back, we have to just-"

Sam's little speech was cut off by a loud growl and Dean suddenly found himself flying backwards.

He hit a tree and saw stars. A shout from his brother called upon years of protectiveness and cleared his head enough to see one of Cerberus' half heading towards him. Sam was pinned up against another tree by one struggling, and Cas was squaring off with the last. The angel had his blade out jaw set eyes intense.

"Let's see how much pain I can inflict before those damn demons get here." Cerberus sneered down at him.

"No!" Sam bellowed straining harder.

Dean scrambled to his feet reaching for his gun but cried out when he felt claws rake across his chest. He stumbled back falling, stunned as blood saturated his shirt.

Cerberus' eyes glowed red, satisfaction radiating from him.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He growled and put a foot on his chest, pressing down and Dean gasped. It felt like a massive paw was pinning him down, and he clutched at the limb. Pain coursed out across his chest, breath stolen, he could feel his ribs creaking under the pressure.

Something snapped but he was unable to take a breath to yell. Suddenly a feral yelp rang out and the pressure was gone.

"Angel!" Cerberus bellowed, and more yelling, though all Dean could focus on was the burn in his chest and how he couldn't breathe.

"Close your eyes!" Castiel ordered, and Dean managed to do so just as a familiar sound and white light burst forth.

A loud roar filled his ears, then someone was touching him and he lashed out.

"Easy Dean it's me!" His brother.

"Hold onto him Sam!" Cas.

Then they were flying.

SPN

"What in the hell?!"

The appearance of all three of them in Bobby's living room nearly gave the elder hunter a heart attack.

Sam recovered quickly from the disorientation, and knelt over a dazed and bloody Dean.

Castiel looked ruffled, leaning heavily against the couch.

"Dean? You have to breathe!" Sam's voice held fear and urgency and Bobby wheeled himself closer.

Dean's eyes were wide and panicked as he seemed to struggle for air, until Sam pushed on his sternum and he grunted, finally gasping, chest heaving.

"Tha-that sucked." Dean grimaced. "Think- bastard broke a-a rib."

Sam winced in sympathy already lifting Dean's shirt to get a look at the cuts there.

"Someone want to tell me what's goin' on?" Bobby demanded going to grab the first aid kit he had stashed in the room

He looked to the angel for an explanation as he wheeled back, handing it to a grateful Sam.

"Cerberus." Castiel said rounding the couch. His brow was furrowed as he looked at Dean.

Bobby blinked at him.

"It's a long story, but we need to figure out how to stop him, fast." Sam said giving Dean a look as his brother tried to bat his hands away.

" 'm fine, lemme sit up."

"Dean, these need stitches." Sam frowned.

"We can do i' on the couch." Dean insisted and Sam huffed.

"Cerberus?" Bobby couldn't help the disbelief that rang in his voice.

"He's tracking Dean." Castiel said. "It took approximately 30 minutes for him to find us."

Sam cursed as he helped Dean onto the couch. "That doesn't give us much time."

Bobby shook his head but didn't question further. It definitely wasn't much time but it was something. "Then I better get started, you gonna help feathers?" He questioned the angel.

Castiel seemed to frown. "I-yes of course."

"Great." Bobby said with fake enthusiasm. He went over to a pile of books as Sam tended his brothers injuries.

"S'not much time." Dean muttered wincing as Sam gently wiped away the blood.

"Yeah." The cuts weren't too deep, but stitches were definitely in order.

"It can wait Sam." He insisted and Sam cast him a glare.

"No it can't."

"We don't have time." Dean growled trying to sit up and Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bobby and Cas have it handled." He glanced at the two, Cas looking over at them brow pinched as Bobby sorted through his books. "We can help after."

"Sam." Dean gripped his wrist stalling further ministrations.

"Dean." Sam snapped meeting his gaze. At first all he saw was anger and frustration in his brother's eyes, but softened at the fear and desperation that he knew lay underneath.

"They're not getting me." He said quietly, because he knew that's what his brother feared.

Dean held his gaze for a moment, then let go of his wrist. Sam smiled softly and continued.

"One of you wanna give me the full story?" Bobby asked already flipping through an old volume. Cas looked a tad lost holding a few books in his hands. He glanced around till he spotted an armchair and sat, opening one.

Sam filled Bobby in as he worked, Dean flinching here and there but otherwise remaining passive.

"Can't say I've heard of guardians." Bobby said his tone baring gruff disbelief.

"Their existence was, brief, by heavens standards," Castiel spoke for the first time since the telling started. "and they were quite often mistaken for angels." He set aside the books he'd been given.

"Right, well I have heard about this collar, thought it was a bunch of hooey but what actually is nowadays?" Bobby grumbled shaking his head. "Says that whoever can get it on Cerberus will have control over him, and it apparently ain't easy getting it on 'em."

"Say how to kill him?" Dean asked as Sam cleaned up.

"Fraid that'll take more time than we have to find out." Dejection mared the older hunters words though he still flipped through his books.

Dean cursed and looked over at Cas. "Get me out of here."

"Dean no." Sam snapped and earned his brothers glare.

"Sam he-"

"Now hang on a second you idjits! I said we didn't know how to kill 'em, but I know how we can stop him." Bobby interjected wheeling over, an open volume in his lap.

The two brothers blinked at him, Castiel left the chair and stood behind the couch.

"How?" Sam asked, hope in his words.

"Far as I can understand, we get the collar off that'll send 'em back to hell." He flipped the book around. "There's a spell."

Sam scanned the page. "Do we even have all these ingredients?" He asked with a frown.

Bobby grimaced. "A few, but no."

Castiel had rounded the couch to peer at the page, brow furrowed. "I believe I can obtain most of these ingredients."

"How long will that take?" Dean asked eyeing the rumpled angel. Now that he looked at Cas he did appear a little pale and worn.

Cas seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "I-" He frowned shifting where he stood small creases appearing around his eyes."The, brief confrontation with Cerberus has drained me, it will take longer then it should." A thoughtful expression crossed his features. "I will need help."

"From who?" Dean pressed though he suspected the answer and got a confirmation from the look in the angels eyes. "I wouldn't count on her."

"She will help." Cas said with confidence the elder Winchester didn't have.

"Here." Bobby shoved a piece of paper at the angel. "That's all we need, now git goin'."

Castiel disappeared without another word, Dean frowning at the spot he'd been in.

"We can't count on her." He growled and Sam sighed.

"We have to."

*SPN*

Castiel was, tired. It seemed to be the only word that could describe how he, felt. It took longer than it should have for him to locate her, though since discovering her and seeing what she was, her presence shown like a beacon. The Grand Canyon.

He stumbled a little as he landed. Cerberus had managed to get in a few choice blows to his true form during the brief close encounter, before he'd momentarily blinded him with his grace. He pushed away the discomfort focusing on the task at hand, Sam and Dean needed him to.

The sorrow permeating the air made him almost stumble again and he quickly scanned around for her.

There.

She was on her knees close to the edge of the canyon head bowed, and sobbing. He hesitated, the raw display of emotion so human and unexpected.

She noticed him first, head jerking up and standing all in one fluid motion, taking a step back. Her feet were dangerously close to the edge.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured noticing the blade that had appeared in her hand.

Dark eyes gazed at him with distrust that he couldn't blame her for.

"What do you want?" She asked softly, weapon still in her hand.

"We need your help." Castiel cut to the chase hoping that he wouldn't have to explain but knowing that that was unlikely. She was as untrusting as Dean.

Her shoulders sagged and she looked away. "No, you don't."

He frowned. "You're a guardian-"

"There are no more guardians!" She yelled more raw emotion anger, sadness, hatred. "Because of what your kind did..." Her voice wavered words ending in a choked sob.

Shame boar down on Cas once more, his own shoulders slumping. "I-I'm sorry." And he was, what hurt the most though? Was the fact that he knew he may be the only angel who was.

Evelyn snorted and she looked at him in disbelief. "Don't act like you care, none of you did when you-" She looked away, swallowing thickly.

Castiel hesitated. He wasn't good at this sort of thing, but he didn't have time and he needed her help.

"I didn't know that they, that we were the ones who killed the guardians." He muttered and she looked at him sharply.

"Oh really?" She snapped and Castiel took a step towards her.

"Yes, I'm not lying, look and you'll see." He insisted meeting her gaze. She seemed to hesitate herself before doing so. Castiel took the opportunity to study her as well. The first thing he 'saw' was pain, scars on her golden grace the color unique only to guardians...but underneath was a warrior, determined and strong though it flickered dully, hidden by fear, sorrow, shame...and guilt.

"Oh." Was all she said after a moment looking away and out at the canyon. The hatred faded though her shoulders remained tense. Her blade disappeared.

What Dean had said was wrong, Evelyn was no coward. "What Dean said about you," His words drew her back. "He was wrong."

"No," Bitter, angry. "He wasn't, I was scared and I ran." Self hatred radiated from her, seeming to poison the air.

"We killed your family, you had every right to be." Castiel said softly.

"No, I didn't, I don't, your purpose was to serve heaven, ours was to protect humanity and I failed." Her voice broke again, a tear slipping once more.

"It was all our responsibility." Castiel said voice hardened. "This does not rest solely on your shoulders."

That's why he helped Sam and Dean, because it was what the angles were supposed to do.

"I still should've done something, but I was scared and ashamed, selfish." Her eyes were haunted as she looked out at the canyon

"No, you were right, they would've killed you." Castiel knew this with certainty, as he knew they would kill him if given the chance.

"That shouldn't have stopped me." She snapped. A short pause. "You know, they picked me for some reason-the last few guardians-to lead them," She shook her head. "and for the life of me, I don't know why because I got them all killed."

"You are not to blame for their deaths," He looked away. "We are, and no one else." It was a truth that hurt to be said, but a truth none the less.

She eyed him for a long moment seemingly trying to decide whether to believe him or not. Her shoulders sagged and all at once she looked tired and weary.

"Why are you here?"

Cas straightened. "We may have found a way to stop Cerberus but require certain ingredients I, was hoping you would help me acquire them." He reached into his pocket for the list, holding it out to her. She hesitated before taking it.

"We don't have much time."

Evelyn studied the slip for a moment then looked back up at him. For a moment she seemed to study him and perhaps for the first time, he may feel as Dean does when the elder Winchester says he's uncomfortable with his starring.

Finally she moved, and it was to hand the paper back. The word 'crestfallen' was not one Castiel ever thought he'd understand till that moment as she turned away.

"We're at Bobby Singer's Salvage Yard in Sioux Falls, South Dakota." He said feeling suddenly more weary.

"Reconsider, " He muttered adding a quiet, "please" before leaving, not wanting to waste any more time.

He missed her surprised glance at the last word.

*SPN*

The tension in Bobby's house was palpable. Time was ticking and Cas had yet to return.

Dean felt useless as he watched Sam and Bobby work on the spell from the couch.

What was he supposed to do? Twiddle his thumbs and hope Cas got back before Cerberus arrived? Well, he was hoping that, but he hated being useless and he was sure he was the first person ever to feel like a human beacon.

"He'll be here soon." He grumbled shifting impatiently, wincing.

"Almost done, Cas and Evelyn just need to get here with the rest of the ingredients." Sam said as he sprinkled something into a bowl.

Dean's mood soured further at the mention of the guardian. He trusted Cas to pull through, but Evelyn? They barely knew her.

"Cas'll pull through." He said, knowing his irritation showed but not caring.

Sam gave him a somewhat softened bitch face, worry and anxiety leaking through.

Bobby dumped the contents of a small jar into the bowl frowning. "That's all we got, up to your angel now."

Dean glanced at his watch, they had twenty minutes left.

"So, nothing on guardians huh?" Sam broke the stifled silence and Dean nearly groaned.

"Far as I can tell, Cas was right, they were so often confused for angels that that's what people thought they were."

"Guardian angels." Sam muttered and Dean snorted.

"Theres no such thing, on either end." He grumbled and Sam gave him a look.

"I dunno Dean, Cas isn't so bad and he seemed pretty convinced about guardians being what they were, protectors, that's why the angels killed them off."

While that could be true there was only one left and she had turned her back on humanity, left them to fend for themselves. He had a hard time forgiving that, what with everything that they'd been through.

"Yeah well I-" His words were cut off with the sudden reappearance of Cas. The angel looked even more rumpled than usual and when he swayed Sam leapt forward to steady him.

"Whoa, hey Cas." He looked the angel over worriedly, noting the paper bag in his hand.

"I-I'm fine." He said straightening with obvious difficulty. His skin was pale and a slight tremor seemed to go through him.

"Yeah you look it." Dean said sitting up, spotting the bag. "You get it all?"

The glance the angel gave him was answer enough, and then his legs buckled.

Sam leapt forward once more, this time to catch him before he hit the floor. He quickly brought him over to the armchair.

Dean grimaced as he got to his feet forcing steadiness on his limbs. Bobby gave him a look he ignored.

"Cas?" He questioned his voice harsh with concern and anxiety because damn it they were running out of time.

"I-I believe I managed to get ev-everything." He stammered and Sam hastily retrieved the bag, handing it to Bobby.

The older hunter quickly went through its contents. He shook his head. "Yer missing fairy wings and dragon's breath."

Dean cursed and Cas frowned.

"What do we do now?" Sam questioned worriedly.

"Cas?" Dean said eyeing the paper he'd pulled out of his pocket.

"Part of the list is missing." The angel looked so confused.

"How the hell did that -" Dean's inquiry was cut off by the sudden appearance of Cerberus. One appeared next to Cas, Sam and Dean respectively. They all sneered eyes glowing red before grabbing them and transporting away, leaving behind a stunned Bobby.

"Balls." The elder hunter said into the ensuing silence


End file.
